callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom-X
The Venom-X is a special projectile weapon that shoots either acid puddles, fire (Venom-FX), lightning (Venom-LX) or friendly Seeder turrets (Venom-SX), introduced in the Onslaught DLC for Call of Duty: Ghosts, being featured in the Nightfall, Mayday, and Awakening chapters of Extinction. It also appears as an easter egg in the Unearthed map included in the Devastation DLC. The Venom-X later returns in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare zombies map The Beast from Beyond and later was added to multiplayer as part of the September 26th, 2017 update. Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer To obtain it in the map "Unearthed", three black boxes on a crane must be destroyed using explosives, which will cause the box on the end of the crane to fall. Once on the ground, the player can climb into it and pick up the Venom-X. The weapon does not replace any of the players current weapons, meaning that it can act as a "third weapon". It features a ten round magazine. Once picked up, the Venom-X will not respawn, which means it can only be obtained once per game. It is possible to get the Venom-X from the Ammo Crate pointstreak. Any player can get the Venom-X from the Ammo Crate, not just the player who had had gotten it by doing the Easter Egg. If the projectiles fired are not manually detonated, they will automatically explode after five or six seconds. While holding the Venom-X, it is not possible to collect Care Packages. Furthermore, when knifing an enemy, the player just swings their knife instead of lunging it into them. Extinction To obtain ammunition for this weapon, players must kill Cryptids and collect the eggs that appear. In-game it has handling similar to that of a grenade launcher, as players shoot it first and detonate it when necessary. The resulting explosion leaves a cloud of corrosive gas that lingers and does damage over time, much like the gas clouds left by Scorpion attacks. In Nightfall, the Venom-X is found in the Facility after destroying the hive blocking the room inside. There is no actual costs for the Venom-X, so every player will be able to have one without spending money. It doesn't take a weapon slot. For a free weapon it appears to be very effective against the majority of the aliens, but its major downside is its very low ammo count. The weapon cannot be replenished by normal ammo boxes. The weapon can be seen as very effective against the Breeder boss as the gas damage will continue to hit its head weakspot before it stumbles back and reveals its chest weakspot. In Mayday, it functions the same as in Nightfall, but can be altered into three different variants. There are three parts to upgrade the Venom-X. In Awakening, the Venom-X can be again obtained from building it from schematics. The Lightning and Fire variants return, but the Seeder variant doesn't. Parts *Nucleic Battery (Needed for All) *Deactivated Venom-X (Needed for All) *Biolum- There are different variations of Biolum, which affects which variant is being built. **The normal Biolum can be used to create a regular Venom-X. **Orange Biolum - Venom "Fire" X **Amethyst Biolum - Venom "Seeder" X **Blue Biolum - Venom "Lightning" X Variants *Venom-FX: Has an orange glow inside of the gun instead of the normal green and deals fire damage. *Venom-SX: Has a magenta glow inside of the gun instead of the normal green and spawns friendly mutated seeder plants *Venom-LX: Has a blue glow inside of the gun instead of the normal green, deals electric damage upon detonation and creates an orb of electricity which lasts for a few seconds that damages enemies with electricity. In order to obtain these variants, the Venom schematic must first be obtained. The parts can be found throughout the map. Gallery Venom X Multiplayer CoDG.png|The Venom-X in multiplayer Venom-X CoDG.png|The Venom-X in Extinction Venom-X Readying weapon CoDG.png|Readying the weapon Venom-FX model CoDG.png|Venom-FX model Venom-SX model CoDG.png|Venom-SX model Venom-LX model CoDG.png|Venom-LX model Venom-X third person CoDG.png Venom-X on Stand CoDG.png CIF Team 1 Member using Venom-X Mayday CoDG.png|Venom-X in Third person, being used in Mayday. Turnabout is Fair Play CoDG.jpg Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Venom-X returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Multiplayer The Venom-X was added to multiplayer as part of the September 26th, 2017 update, along with the Katana and Nunchucks. The gun acts similarly to a grenade launcher, but with timed explosive detonations. The Venom-X has two differing firing modes producing either a long range, high damage projectile that sticks to surfaces with a low fire rate, or shorter ranged rounds with lower damage and a higher fire rate. When used accurately, the Venom-X can be a devastating weapon in objective modes as it can quickly fill an area with a large amount of explosives which if performed at the right moment, often results in multi-kills. This makes it an ideal tool for both offense and defense roles. Its long range firing mode can also prove useful for taking out enemies that have set up defenses inside buildings or other indirect sight lines. Zombies The Venom-X appears in the Zombies map The Beast from Beyond. It can be obtained by completing a small easter egg or by obtaining it from the Magic Wheel if the player is playing in Director's Cut. It functions identically to its Call of Duty: Ghosts counterpart, but can now be upgraded through various means. Acquisition Method 1. In order to acquire the Venom-X manually without Director's Cut, the player must first lure a Phantom Cryptid to the water trap area and activate the trap, allowing the Phantom to be damaged. Afterwards, an electric cabinet will be open in the Ops Center, which contains several buttons inside with randomized colors and number of buttons. The player has to figure out the correct button to interact with, which will close the cabinet and allow usage of the Containment Chamber. The method to figure out the correct button is as follows: *All possible colors: Red ®, Green (g), Blue (b), Blank (bl), Yellow (y), White (w) *The X number is the amount of buttons the player has in the fuse box. *The W value is the amount of each color the player has have in their fuse box; e.g if they had five buttons consisting of r,g,g,b,y, then W= (1,2,1,0,1,0) *The S value is the number of different colors; e.g. in the previous example, S=4 (Tip: The player don’t need a S or W value for X=3) *Directions: Find the section that relates to the X value. If the player's fuse box satisfies c1 then enter the button in brackets into game. If not move on to c2, c3 and c4 in the same manner. **X=3 ***c1= There is no blank button. (Button 3) c2= The bottom button is green. (Button 1) c3= There is more than one red button. (Bottom Red Button) c4= (Button 2) **X=4 ***c1= There is more than one yellow button, and S is greater than or equal to 2 (Bottom Yellow Button) c2= The bottom button is white and there is no blue button (Button 1) c3= There is more than one blank button (Bottom Button) c4= (Button 3) **X=5 ***c1= All of W is less than or equal to 3 (Button 1) c2= There is one white button and there is more than one blue button (Button 2) c3= There is no red button and W=4 or 2 and S is less than 4 (Bottom Button) c4= (Button 1) **X=6 ***c1= There is a yellow button (Button 3) c2= There is at least one blank button and there is more than one white button (Button 4) c3= S is greater than or equal to 1 and there is more than one red button (Button 5) c4= Bottom Button 2. Lure a zombie near the Containment Chamber, then use the computer terminal nearby to activate it, which will trap the zombie for 5 minutes. Go up to the room above Bombstopper, which contains 3 smaller terminals. Activate the middle terminal to bypass SuperUser Access. The two terminals on the left and right will now display a red square and a blue square, which are contained within a hidden maze. The player has to navigate the red square to the blue square without hitting the walls, using the D-pad (if on PC, use the keybinds for the following Action: Next/Previous Card (Up/Down), Use Souvenir (Left) and Use Kung-Fu Ability (Right)). Failure will result in the trapped zombie being killed, and a Phantom spawning in. After completion of all mazes, a door in the Ops Center will open, revealing the Venom-X inside, which can be picked up for free. If lost afterwards, the Venom-X can be found in the Magic Wheel. Venom-Y 1. Activate the Terminal up-top near Bang Bangs, Morse Code will play. The player must note it down, as this Keyphrase will either be Archer (.- .-. -.-. .... . .-.) or Cross ('-.-. .-. --- ... ....'). 2. Activate the Terminal down-low near Bang Bangs, Morse Code will play and there is a computer in the room next to Bombstoppers. The left button will play shorts and the right button will play longs. Cross= If the key was Cross, the message will always start with: '-- --.. --.. -.. --. -..- ...- ..-.' Follow along to the beeps and listen for the first 2 letters that follow which will be one of the following: Fifteen: '- -..- .-' Go up to the terminal and enter "Fifteen": ..-. .. ..-. - . . -. .-.-.. Twenty or Twenty Five: '- .-.. ---' The number is either 20 or 25; go to the terminal and enter "Twenty": '-.-- . -. - -.--' If the player doesn't get the activation sound, enter "Five": ..-. .. ...- . Thirty: '- .-.. --..' Go up to the terminal and enter "Thirty": '-.... .. .-. - -.--' Eighteen: '- .-- .-' Go up to the terminal and enter "Eighteen": . .. --. .... - . . -. |-| Archer= If the key was Archer, the message will always start with: '-.- --.. -. ... ... -- . ..' Follow along to the beeps and listen for the first 2 letters that follow which will be one of the following: Fifteen: '- .... .--.' Go up to the terminal and enter "Fifteen": ..-. .. ..-. - . . -. .-.-.. Twenty or TwentyFive: '- ...- -..' The number is either 20 or 25; go to the terminal and enter "Twenty": '- .-- . -. - -.--' If the player doesn't get the activation sound, enter "Five": ..-. .. ...- . Thirty: '- ...- ---' Go up to the terminal and enter "Thirty": '- .... .. .-. - -.--' Eighteen: '- --. .--.' Go up to the terminal and enter "Eighteen": . .. --. .... - . . -. 3. Use the Venom-X and get a number of Cryptid kills corresponding to the number registered in the earlier step. This will raise the Venom-Y Percentage in the Inventory. Once at 100% the player can Pack-a-Punch the Venom-X and turn it into the Venom-Y. Venom-Z 1. Activate the terminal near Bang Bangs once more, and input a new Morse Code in the computer room, similar to the step for Venom-Y upgrade. Use the same reference tab above for the codes. 2. After inputting the code, use the Venom-Y to get a number of special enemy kills (this includes Cryptids and special guest zombies). The number corresponds to the number input in the previous step. 3. Go to the terminal near the Pack-a-Punch portal, and set the date to 1950. Hidden figures similar to ones that appear in the Skullhop easter egg in Attack of the Radioactive Thing will appear. Head over in front of the Pack-a-Punch portal and start shooting them. The player must shoot at least the amount that the Morse Code cipher tells the player to shoot within one round, otherwise it will result in a failure. 4. After completion of this step, the player can now Pack-a-Punch the Venom-Y to Venom-Z, provided the Alien Fuses have been installed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Gallery Venom-X IW.png|The Venom-X in first person EggSlayer Trophy Icon IW.png|The Venom-X as seen in the Egg Slayer achievement icon EncryptionDecryption Trophy Icon IW.png|Sally using the Venom-X as seen in the Encryption Decryption achievement icon Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: Ghosts *'Turnabout is Fair Play' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 50 Cryptids with the Venom-X weapon in Nightfall. *'The Architect' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully build all of the Schematics in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *'Egg Slayer' - In The Beast from Beyond, equip the Venom-X. *'Encryption Decryption' - In The Beast from Beyond, Pack-a-Punch the Venom-X twice. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Specials Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Schematics Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Launchers